Keys and Portals
by lynne1923
Summary: After losing a battle Sakura is thrown into a vortex and wakes up in a different world! After all that has happened in Kahona from heartbreak to being call weak, can she live a new life? Sakura&Ikuto Sasuke&Ino Amu&Kukai Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

Keys and Portals

+++++++++++++ Prologue +++++++++++++++++++++

********** Sakura's pov ***********

^^^^^^^^^^ Location: 5 Miles outside of Kahona ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I cocked my head to the side as a kunai wizzed past,two inches from my cheek. I turned to see three men. They all wore the same outfit. A black jump suit and a mask covering their face. My eyes narrowed.

"May I help you?" I asked cousiously. I received no answer. Two of the men slowly walked to my side. I stiffened and slid into my battle stance. I pushed chakra to my hand and as they lunged at me, I slammed my fist into the ground. They men were sent flying and the ground groaned as it split into pieces. Two of the men stood and eyed me, but the second one lay motionless on a rock. They lunged at me and I jumped back. I did a back flip, dodging three kunai, and gracefully landed before taking off toward them. I stopped dead in my tracks when one of them disappeared. The other one slowly back up and disappeared into a green gas. I gasped and chocked before placing my hand over my mouth. My head snapped forward and I was sent flying into a tree as someone punched me. I groaned and rolled over. A hand gripped my arm and yanked me up. He placed a kunai next to my neck and held me tight. I struggled but when the kunai only got closer to my neck I gave up and stared at the ground.

"_Why do I have to be so weak? I barely lasted three minutes!_" I thought. The second man appeared in front about seven feet away. He made some hand signs and a small thing of light appeared. I blinked as it grew bigger, growing brighter and brighter. The man holding me started moving toward the blue-ish vortex. I then started struggling. He growled and took the kunai away from my neck. Pain shot through the back of my neck as he hit the vital point making everything go black. The only thing that I remember before I completely black out, was being thrown into the blue-ish vortex.


	2. Chapter 1: New School and New Time

+++++++++++ Chapter 1: New School and New Time +++++++++++

*********** Amu's pov ************

^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Rimira High School ^^^^^^^^^^^^

**(A/N: Hey everyone one! I will warn you in this story I will be changing names and stuff. For instance town names and school names :) )**

"EEEEEKKKKKKK DON'T LEAVE YAYA!" I laughed as I was tackled to the ground by a whining Yaya. I wrapped my arms around her and giggled.

"We're not leaving you, silly girl!" I said. She whined

"Yes you are! You and Nagi and Rima and Tadase are all going to Highschool!" I laughed.

"That doesn't mean we won't get to see you!" Nagihiko said laughing. Yaya whined and clung to me. Yes today was our first day of High School. We were now Freshman and leaving poor Yaya behind. Yaya was now and Eight grader.

"I'm sure you have other people you can hang out with during school!" I said. She shook her head and whined

"No! They are not like you guys!" She fake cried.

"EVERYONE GET TO CLASS!" One of the teachers screeched. Yaya squeaked and let go of me. She ran off to class whispering scary. I giggled and made my way to my first class, Math. I placed my hand on my bag and walked to class. I walked in the door and spotted Tadase, Rima, and Nagi sitting together. Tadase looked up and motioned for me to sit next to him. I walked to the seat next to him and sat down just as the teacher walked in.

"Alright! Everyone take your seats! My name is Kida Tukai. I am your Math teacher." She said. She received many hellos and then continued talking about the class room rules and what she expects…BORING!

+++++++++++++ Lunch Time +++++++++++++++++

The hall way was completely empty as I aimlessly walked through them….. yes….i was lost. I was searching for the cafeteria. It was lunch time and I was starving. Nagi had asked if I need help getting there but you see I really had to go to the bathroom….like really had to go. So I told him I would be fine. Bad choice. I was now lost in some hallway and the cafeteria was probably on the total other side of the school.

"Amu!" I turned to see Ikuto looking at me curiously. I blinked.

"Oh! Hey, Ikuto, What's up?" I hesitably said while scratching the back of my head….. clearly embarrassed. Of all people to find me lost….it has to be Ikuto. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Your lost aren't you." He said. I jumped.

"What! N-No!" I studdered. He raised his eye brow.

"Really now! Then why are you in the Senior hall?" He asked. I blinked. The Senior hall! THE SENIOR HALL! WHY!

"Ummmmmmm….ok I'm lost." I grumbled in defeat. He laughed.

"I thought so." He said. I grumbled again.

"Well you do know you are on the total other side?" He said. My jaw dropped. REALLY! Why me T-T!. He laughed at my expression and walked up to me. He grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the hall. I whined but followed. He dragged me down many halls making me realize how badly I had gotten lost and I am pretty sure he was doing this on purpose too! We finally came to huge double doors. Ikuto opened them and let go of me. I blinked. There were many many many people. I guess I never really realized how big this school was! I spotted my friends and immediately went over to them.

"Hey guys! Sorry it took so long!" I said waving. They smiled.

"She got lost!" Ikuto stated. I grumbled and looked away. Everyone laughed.

" I asked if you wanted me to show you!" Nagi said laughing. I muttered and I know and took my seat. Ikuto walked over to a different table and sat with his friends before smirking at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Amu" I turned to see Utau walking up. I smiled and waved.

"Whats up?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I just wanted to well come you to High School and to warn you I will make it living hell for you." She smiled sweetly at me. My sweat dropped and we all started laughing.

"Well thank you for the warning." I giggled. She nodded and walked away. Not long later the bell rang and Kukai made sure I knew where I was going.

++++++++++++++ End of School +++++++++++++++++

" Alright everyone get some sleep and be prepared for class tomorrow!" Our teacher shouted as we walked out. I walked out and made my way to the court yard where my friends were waiting. I smiled and walked up to them.

"How was your first day?" Rima asked.

"It was good. I am definitely looking forward to this year!" I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

" AMU! KUKAI! TADASE! NAGI! RIMA!" I turned to see Yaya running up to us. I smiled.

"Hey Yaya! How was your first day of eight grade?" I asked. She pouted.

"It was no fun without you guys! Yaya almost died of bordom!" She whined. We laughed.

"Whatever you say, Yaya!" Kukai said laughing.

"It was!" She yelled at him. I smiled.

"Hey I better get going. My mom will get worried."I said. We said our good byes and I walked home.

************ Sakura's pov *************

I groaned and opened my eyes. I quickly shut them as they flooded with a very bright light. I slowly opened them to get use to the light. I sat up and looked around.

"Hello." I turned to see a beautiful blue hair woman. I blinked.

"Who are you?" I asked. She smiled

"My name is Drina." She said. I blinked.

"Where am i?" I said looking around. I was in a completely white room….literally.

"Well you probably won't believe me but you are between dimensions." She said. I blinked. She was right I don't believe her. She sighed.

" I can't tell you much. You were thrown into a blue-ish vortex by three men." I blinked and nodded, stunned that she knew that.

"Well that was a dimension vortex. A dimension vortex takes you to a different time." I blinked.

" A different time?" I asked. She nodded.

"You are heading hundreds of years in the future." My jaw dropped. This can't be true!

" Now I can't stay long so I will make this quick. Where you are going you know nothing about and unfortunately I can't tell you anything about it either. One thing I can do is give you one thing." She said. I blinked.

"Why can't you tell?" I asked.

"…..it is against the rules." She said. Rules…..i hate them. I grumbled.

"What is this one thing you can give me?" I asked.

"I am going to let you keep you ninja skills and chakra." I beamed.

"Really!" I squealed. She nodded.

"But be careful. Use them unwisely and you could get yourself killed. Now I have one last thing to say." I shut my mouth and listened.

" I will now be sending you to the city of Oridan. There a mother and father will be waiting to help you educate yourself about this time and help you get through." She said. Before I could say something a flash shut me up and I fell unconscious.

^^^^^^^^^^^^ This city of Oridan ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I groaned. My head hurt so bad! It felt like I fell off of a fifty foot cliff, hit the back of my head, and survived! I opened my eyes to see a hazy figure in my line of vision. I blinked a couple of times to see a middle aged woman staring at me. She beamed and looked to the side.

"She is awake!"

**A/N: Here you go! Chapter 1. Hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think. If you have an idea or request on something that you think should happen let me know.**

**Thank you for Reading! :D**

**Lynne1923**


	3. Chapter 2: 5 weeks later

++++++++++++ Chapter 2: 5 weeks later ++++++++++++

********** Amu's pov ***********

I yawned and crawled out of bed. I looked at the clock. 7: 30. I still had an hour. I groaned and grabbed my school uniform. I got dressed and grabbed all my stuff before heading down stairs. I spotted my mom helping Ami, my little sister, get her uniform straightened out and I saw my dad eating and staring wide eyed at the TV. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his toast off of his plate. I walked to the door and grabbed my shoes.

"Bye mom! Bye Dad! Bye Ami" I yelled.

"Bye, honey, be careful." My mom said.

"BYE BIG SIS!" I heard Ami yelled. i got a quiet good bye from my dad but walked out the door and started down the driveway.

"MY TOAST!" I heard a screech from the inside of my house. I took a bite of the toast and continued walking to school.

*********** Sakura's pov *************

"Sakura! Honey, you need to wake up! School starts in and hour!" I groaned and rolled out of bed. I grabbed my uniform and got dressed. Today was my first day at my new school. I had spent a whole five weeks getting use to this new time, and it was crazy. I remember when my "mother" took me into the city. I was stunned. The buildings were HUGE! And how we got there! It was crazy, a box on wheels that moved when you pushed on a petal or stopped when you pushed on a different petal! I believed it was called a car?

I sighed and walked down stairs. I grabbed my shoes and grabbed a piece of toast before walking to the door where my "mother" Emma Naven was waiting. We walked out and got into the…..what was it called…the car.

*********** Amu's pov *************

"Hello, Amu!" Nagi said walking up to me. I smiled.

"Hello". We walked into the school gates and down the yard to the school doors. We walked in and went to our lockers. I grabbed my stuff for first hour math and walked to class. We had been in school for five weeks and I was still getting lost trying to find the lunch room. Classes where confusing, soooo very confusing, and the only friends I had where; Nagi, Rima, Kukai, Tadase, Utau, and Ikuto.

"Hello, Amu-chan" I blushed when I spotted Tadase walking up. I smiled and waved. I walked to my seat and sat down.

"Alright class! I have a surprise for you!" The whole class room squealed I excitement.

"What is it!" A girl in the front row asked. The teacher smiled.

"We have a new student." She said. The whole class squealed in excitement…..again.

"A he or she?"

"What is their name?"

"Are they hot?" The teacher laughed.

"Well I guess you will have to find out." She said. She then walked to the door and opened it. She poked her head out and told the person they could come in. She then walked back into the class room and we all looked at the door. We heard a soft sigh and the person entered. It was girl and she was very very very pretty. But what caught my attention was that HER HAIR WAS PINK! JUST LIKE ME! I gapped at her. She, like I said, had pink hair that stopped at her waist and beautiful emerald eyes. She wore the school uniform; a red plad skirt, a white shirt, a black over coat, white socks, and black flats.

" Please introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"Um.. Hello my name is Sakura Naven." She said. The class squealed and she stared at us like we where idiots. She blinked before sending us a hesitant smile.

"Well can you tell us anything about yourself?" The teacher asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Not really. I'm not the most interesting person." She said. The teacher blinked but sighed.

"Alright. Please take a seat next to Amu. Amu please stand." I squeaked and did as told. Sakura's eyes landed on me and she made her way to the seat next to me. Once she took her seat I sat down and looked at her.

"Hi! I'm Amu! Nice to meet you." I said smiling softly. She looked at me and smiled.

"Sakura. Nice to meet you too." She said before looking back at the board. I blinked. She wasn't very talkative.

************ Ikuto's pov ***************

I sighed and slowly strolled down the senior hall. I looked up and stopped. There stood a pink haired girl looking around. I sighed. Amu was lost again.

"Amu." I said. The girl stopped and turned. I blinked. That wasn't Amu! Amu had gold eyes. This girl had emerald eyes. She blinked and looked at me curiously.

"Um.. I'm not Amu." She said. I sighed.

"Yeah I realized that. Sorry." I said. She shrugged.

"Its cool….." She all of a sudden got really nervious. I blinked and looked at her curiously.

"Umm…..I'm kinda lost." She said looking down. I laughed.

"Lunch room?" I asked. She blinked and nodded.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Well it is lunch time. And pink haired girls always seem to get lost looking for the lunch room." I laughed. Her eye twitched.

"This IS my FIRST day here." She said. I blinked. She was glaring at me.

"umm well you are in the wrong part of the building." She blinked.

"It is on the other side." I said.

"AW YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" She screeched. I blinked and my sweat dropped. That was a big change in attitude.

"I was just over there." She grumbled. I laughed.

"Here let me show you." I said. She nodded and I lead the way to the lunch room.

************ Sakura's pov **************

I sighed and followed the blue haired boy to the lunch room.

"I never got your name." He said. I blinked.

"Sakura Naven." I said. He smirked.

"Sakura. That fits." My eyebrow twitched.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi." He said. I blinked.

"Nice to meet you Ikuto." He nodded. We soon came to huge double doors. My sweat dropped. I had just been here.

"Well here ya go. The lunch room." Ikuto said. I sighed.

"Thank you." I said. I walked up to the doors and opened them. i walked into a room full of people. I could feel Ikuto's presence behind me as I looked around.

"Sakura!" I turned to see the girl named Amu walking up to me with a smile on her face. I just looked at her.

"Come sit with me!" She said. I sighed and let her drag me away. She took me to a table with four people sitting at it. She sat down and looked at me.

"Sakura these are my friends!" She said. I smiled and looked at them.

"I'm Sakura!" I whispered.

"My name is Nagihiko." A boy with long purple-ish hair said. His brown eyes watched me as I smiled at him and turned to the next person.

"I'm Tadase." A child-ish looking boy with blonde hair and red eyes said. I smiled at him and gave a small wave before looking at the next person.

"Rima." Was all she said. She was a petite girl with long dirty blonde hair and gold eyes.

"And I'm Kukai!" I looked at the owner of the voice. He was a good looking guy with brown spikey hair and green eyes. I smiled and nodded at him.

"Sit down!" Amu said. I blinked and did as told. I sat down next to Kukai and blinked as everyone stared at me. My sweat dropped.

"So where did you move from, Sakura?" Nagihiko asked. I blinked.

"No where special." I whispered looking down at the table.

"Hey Amu!" We all turned to see Ikuto walking up. Amu blinked and looked at him curiously.

"You didn't get lost this time!" He said. I looked at Amu, who was fuming. I blinked.

"This time it was Sakura." I stiffened and my eye brow twitched. That jerk! Everyone looked at me.

"Hey! It's my first day! Leave me alone!" I said defensively. Everyone started laughing. I sighed and stood. This was not something I needed on my first day. I walked out of the lunch room and walked down the hall to the front door. I walked out and made my way around the school. I stopped and leaned on the school wall. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes to keep the tears in. I know it was just a joke and it wasn't really much but I hate being made fun of! No what it it's, from getting lost or my forehead. I tensed when I felt a flash of something. Like a chakra signature.

"No. That can't be true. Not here." I whispered.

"What can't be true?" I shreaked and turned to see Ikuto standing right there looking at me curiously. I blinked and my sweat dropped.

"N-Nothing!" I said stunned. He blinked and eyed me.

"Whatever. I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't think it would hurt you." He said looking away. I blinked and smiled softly.

"Thank you." I said. He looked at me and shrugged.

" No prob." He started walking away but stopped.

"You need help getting back?" He asked with a smirk. My eye brow twitched but I sighed and looked down.

"Probably." I grumbled. He laughed and motioned for me to follow.

**A/N: Here it is! The next chapter! Hope you like it! Let me know if there is anything you think should happen! I will be sure to try and fit it in!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Lynne1923**


	4. Chapter 3: Balancing Life

++++++++++++ Chapter 3: Balancing life ++++++++++++

********** Sakura's pov *************

"SAKURA IF YOU DO NOT WAKE UP I WILL WAKE UP UP AND I CAN GARENTEE THAT YOU WILL NOT LIKE HOW I WAKE YOU UP!" My mother screeched from downstairs. I grumbled and flipped over, ignoring her angry treats. How bad could it be. I let out a sigh of relief when it got quiet and drifted back to sleep.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I jolted awake when a very cold wet liquid hit my skin. I turned to were the liquid had come from to see my mother standing next to my bed with a huge bucket, dripping water onto the carpet. I watched as the water carried an ice cube out of the bucket. The ice cube shattered against the floor and I glared daggers at my mother.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it." She shrugged before walking out of my room.

"Now get ready. School is in 30 minutes." She yelled walking down the hall to the kitchen. I snarled before getting out of bed and walking toward my dresser, where my school uniform was neatly folded. I grabbed my uniform and stomped into the bathroom and changed. I brushed my hair, did my makeup, and brushed my teeth. I walked out and stomped down to the kitchen. I glared at my mother and walked to the door. I grabbed my shoes and got them on, as my mother walked up and opened the door. I walked out and got into the car. My mother drove me to school and I got out, muttering a soft goodbye. I closed the door and she drove off.

"SAKURA!" I gasped when I was suddenly yanked forward and dragged through the school yard by none other than Yaya.

"Yaya! I know how to walk!" I said. She did not answer and continued to dragged me through the school yard. She came to a sudden stop as our friends came into view. The stop sent me stubbing forward. I gasped waiting for the impact of hitting the ground. I felt two hands grab my shoulders, supporting me. I blinked and looked up to see Ikuto smirking down at me. I felt my cheeks heat up as I blushed. I had been at this school for a whole month now. i had grown closer to Amu and her friends and felt right at home…like my home was not in a total different time. I had also developed a small crush on Ikuto, too.

" You're a little eager, now aren't you, Pinky." I fumed at the nickname.

"I told YOU not to call ME **PINKY**." I screeched at him. He laughed and soon everyone else joined in. I grumbled angrily and l turned my back to him. He chuckled.

"Hello! Sakura- san." I heard Tadase say. I smile at him.

"Hello, everyone!" I said. The smiled.

"Hello, Sakura-san!" Amu said smiling

"Hello!" Nagi said.

"Hi." Rima murrmered.

"Hello, Sa-ku-ra- chan." I heard Ikuto whisper huskily in my ear. I blushed and my eye brow twitched.

"I wasn't talking to you, Ikuto-baka." I snarled. He laughed.

I quickly dashed for the school doors and opened my locker. I grabbed my stuff and walked to my class room. I sat down and stared out the window as thoughts flashed through my head.

Oridan was a very beautiful place. My mother had taken me to many different cities and they were horrible. There was trash everywhere and people living on the streets. Oridan, however, was different. The grass was green and the trees where healthy. The smell of fresh cut grass clogged your senses where ever you go. The people where nice and I had not see one person living on the streets once. The school students welcomed me with open arms and no one judged me. Even though I hang out with Amu and her friends most of the time, everyone says hello and sometimes they even start a conversation. The teachers were willing to teach and happy to see the kids every day.

" Sakura!" I was wrenched out of my thoughts by Nagi. I looked over at him curiously.

"Nagi?" I said.

"There is a festival this weekend! Will you come?" He asked. I smiled and nodded before turning to the front of the class. My eyes landed on the clock. 8: 10. The teacher was late. Class starts at 7:52. This has happened every day since I got here. My eyes snapped to the door as the teacher stepped in. His blue eyes brightened as he saw the class.

"Sensei! You're late!" A girl whined. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well you see. I was walking to school and I spotted this old lady waiting to get across the street. She was quite slow so I helped her across." I groaned, rolled my eyes, and looked out the window once again. There was only one problem about this place. It reminded me way to much of my home back in Kahona. Kukai reminded me of Naruto. Rima reminded me of Hinata. Utau reminded me of Temari. Ikuto reminded me of Sasuke….in a way. And my teacher reminded me of Kakashi-sensei. This was only making me miss home more and more.

++++++++++++++ fourth period ++++++++++++++++

I glanced over at Amu as she stiffened. I blinked, confused. What would make her nervous. She and her friends stood.

"Sensei!" She said. The teacher, a messy brown haired man with glasses, looked at them curiously.

"May we please be excused." Amu asked. He looked them over before nodding. They took off and squeezed through the door. I blinked. What was going on?

********** Amu's pov ***************

**(A/N: I will warn you. This may not go very good. This is my first time doing a fighting scene for Amu and X eggs. So I apologize if it is not very good.)**

I rushed down the side walk as Miki, Su, and Ran lead me to where the X-egg was. My eyes flashed to my friends who where close behind.

"Useless!" I heard it say. I frowned. I hated that word. It was such…..such a hurtful word. It could cause someone so much pain and completely change them! I stopped in the middle of the soccor field. There on the grass laid a pretty brown haired girl. Her eyes where dull and her face pale. I frowned and my eyes landed on the X-egg. I gasped as it cracked and an X-character emerged. It smirked at me. The X-Character had two props. A paint brush and a pair of point shoes, the ribbon that held the shoes to a person's food where weaved into a broken heart. I could easily tell why this person's heart egg became like this. She was having a hard time juggling fun, priorities, and love. She loved to draw for fun but felt as if she was falling behind in dance. She felt as if she had no right to be where she was. Now where she was in dance I had no clue. My eyes landed on the ribbons weaved into a broken heard. It looked like she felt ugly because she was single and could not find a boyfriend.

"Useless! Unloved! Stupid!" The X-Character screeched. My eyes narrowed.

"No!" I said. The character looked at me.

"You are not useless or stupid! And I highly drought you are unloved." The X-Character's eyes narrowed. I turned to my friends and they nodded.

"My heart: Unlock." We all said. We all Character changed and stared at the X-Character.

"USELESS!" it screeched. It threw itself forward and twirled. Broken hearts where flung at us.

"Holy Crown!" I heard Tadase yell before stepping in front of us and blocking the attack with Holy Crown. Out of nowhere at huge blue paw came out of nowhere and slapped the X-Character. The character blinked and stopped its attack. I took advantage and pointed at the Character.

"Lock on!" The X-Character froze and couldn't move.

"Open Heart!" I yelled. A Series of blue hearts ran past the X-Character. The X on its forehead melted away and its egg shell trapped it. The X that was on the egg faded revealing a jumble mess of pictures. The egg sank back into the girl. I walked up to her and kneeled next to her. Not long later she stirred and opened her eyes. She gasped and sat up in surprise.

"Hanamori- san!" She gasped. I smiled softly at her.

"Do you have fun drawing and dancing?" I asked. She blinked and hesitantly nodded.

"Then nothing else should matter. It shouldn't matter if someone is a better drawer or dancer. You dance and draw because you have fun doing it. Do not let anyone tell you that you are bad at it. Just continue having fun doing it." She gasped and soon nodded. I stood and started walking away. I stopped and turned back to her.

" You are not ugly. Don't think you are just because you are single and lonely. That are what your friends are here for, to keep you company. You are only in high school. Don't worry too much about boyfriends and your relationship status. You have your whole life ahead of you." I said. I then turned and walked to my friends.

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 3. Hope everyone liked it! I did my best on the fighting scene! Let me know what you think! Please review!**

**Don't forget to send me a message if you have a question or just want to talk, I love meeting new people.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Lynne1923**


End file.
